The invention relates to a template for use in a sewing device for sewing workpieces of different shape and which is arranged on a supporting plate and on which bears a driven template follower.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,558 discloses an adjustable template for use in a sewing device for sewing workpieces of different shape and size in which there is provided a supporting plate with a plurality of slotted holes arranged in longitudinal and angular direction with respect to the supporting plate, a plurality of segments having wedge-shaped lateral edges, a bearing surface for a template follower and an oblong hole in the longitudinal direction of each of the segments, and a bolt within the oblong holes and the slotted holes for fastening each of the segments to the supporting plate after alignment of the bearing surfaces of the segments according to the required course of the seam. However, in order to change the course of the curve it is necessary to loosen the bolt assigned to each of the segments before the alignment of their bearing surfaces according to the required course of the seam, can take place.
It is an object of this invention to improve the adjustable template, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,558, in such a manner, that for securing the template consisting of a plurality of single segments to the supporting plate, some bolts only are necessary.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a template consisting of a plurality of single segments, the bearing surfaces of which forming the path for the template follower, are ridgeless alignable to each other within a minimum of time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for holding the segments plan parallel with the supporting plate carrying the segments.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a profilated elongating arrangement for the template.